Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 4$. $4$ $a$ $^2 + 10$ $b$ $ + 8$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $4$ for ${b}$ $ = 4{(8)}^2 + 10{(4)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(64) + 10{(4)} + 8 $ $ = 256 + 40 + 8 $ $ = 304$